


Song of Primus

by WilyMech



Category: Barbarian AU - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Death from Old Age, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi, barbarians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Both Autobots and Decepticons are competing tribes similar structure like that of Vikings,  Towerlings are a tribe of an new settlement.  Tower is like a sylvite crystal in appearance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Priest: Hear and interpret the song of Primus known as Primes
> 
> Noble: Are descendants to families that exist after the Cacophony and trace their lineage to ruins of the city states.
> 
> Chiefs: Are leaders of the tribe and may have other roles.
> 
> Council: Are members of tribe that earn place to advise the Chiefs.
> 
> Warriors: fighters 
> 
> Healers: Medics
> 
> Scouts: Locators of Energon sources and find next place where tribe put up settlement.

The Barbarian Raids

The Towers is a glistening crystal with catacombs of caves networking creating a city that is more modern and not really splendid city of the ancients. It is a beacon of hope and source of Energon and rich in mineral sources and it is easily to reason why that the Towers became a source of contention for the Barbarian Tribes. Story has it the Towers were last place that Primus has blessed the planet fell into the Wild Times. Many of the streets that connect the places became decayed and slowly went back to nature. The sources of Energon were scattered through Cybertron. The medics became the healers. The Senators became the Chiefs. Primes became for better or worse Priest and last connection to Primus. The Nobles became royalty and guardians of the old ways. 

Optimus Prime looks at the ruins of the Towers for the longest time. The survivors were not many were tied up place in pens and the Warlord divy the loot to the warriors of the tribes. Hound his scout is trying to talk to one of the captives and he could see the scratches on the arms of the green mech. Optimus Prime vented a bit as he walk to the Scout. Everything feels wrong. The blue and white mech glares at him fiercely and says nothing. The captive flinches as hears screams of his people and the gold optics dimmed.

“Hound, take him to your tent,” spoke Optimus Prime 

The Green Scout merely nodded and did help the captive to his feet. The Blue and White mech winces in pain his ankle joint badly dented. “I will carry you.”

“Hide me.” Spat the Blue and White mech “My people have weaker defenses and rich resources that we can no longer defend you just took it.”

Optimus Prime looks at the Blue and White Mech in regret. “The raid was wrong and I see that now. You have no reason to trust me or my mech here. My people were hungry and we thought there was nobody here.” Vents in a sigh. “I know it is no solace to you or your people.”

Hound carries the blue and white mech to his tent. Optimus Prime sees Jazz heading his way and the expression is grim. Ratchet is fuming and looks in angry in disgust at the allies of the Raid. “Jazz and Ratchet.”

“It is a slaughter.” Spoke Ratchet “They were trying to create a city.”

“Hound has a captive that injured.” Spoke Optimus Prime

Ratchets optics dimmed quite a bit. “I will sedate him. The Decepticons are…..”

“Taking his people as sex slaves.” Spoke Jazz bluntly. Watches the Medic head to the Scout’s tent. 

Optimus Prime nods and walks to the tent and gestures to Jazz to follow. Megatron sat on one of their chairs and with mech collared and in chains. The Warlord smiled at the Priest as he entered. “I heard the Green Scout claim one of them as his own.”

“Are you going fight him for the Claim.” Spoke Optimus Prime neutrally 

“I thought about it.” Spoke Megatron in a grin. “Without the Scout’s help we would never found this place. They call him, Mirage, a noble born and of the old lineage. That is what the old one said.”

“Old One.” Spoke Optimus Prime.

Megatron gestured to Alpha Trion chained to the wall. Optimus Prime turn his helm to other true forge Priest of Prime for a moment. “I guessing you want words with the other Priest.”

Ratchet found Hound’s tent and the slender mech in the center. The Green mech tied the captive up in a way not hurt his injuries and not to escape. Gold optics watches as his captor packs things up. “A brave front.”

“Pardon.” Spoke the blue and white mech.

Ratchet knelt down next to the captive. “That leg you cannot run much less walk on. You are in a lot of pain.”

“My people need me.” Hissed the blue and white mech at Ratchet. “The ones who wear purple insignia are raping them. Their screams…..”

“Your people are now captives to the Tribe known as the Decepticons.” Spoke Ratchet. Taking a syringe out and filled it with a sedative. Most the wounds are superficial and the selfhealing nanites will take care of the job. “This will help you rest.”

“No I do not wish to be in recharge.” Moan the Prisoner pleads with Ratchet.

Hound merely turn to the captive and the healer and frowns a worried expression. “Ratchet, are you sure.”

Ratchet merely presses the syringe into the blue and white mech neck and the lighter frame slump in his arms. “Kinder, Hound, he does not need to listen screams of his people being tortured for amusement. “ 

“He is a fighter in spark.” Spoke Hound “Despite being so fragile.”

“Light frame.” Spoke Ratchet gently lay the recharging mech on a pillow. “He is built speed and scouting. “

Jazz walks into the tent. “We are leaving soon as we finish packing. Megatron, is giving our share of loot through this conquest. “

“Optimus Prime.” Spoke Ratchet concerned

“He is trying to free the other priest.” Spoke Jazz 

Megatron succeeded in tricking the Autobot tribe to attack another for their resources. Ratchet strokes the helm of blue and white captive as recharging mech whimper in a restless recharge. Jazz’s visor dims as he looks at the noble of this tribe. 

“You have him sedated.” Spoke Jazz gently

“The others?” ask Hound 

“The Decepticons are giving him as a payment to you for finding the Towers.” Spoke Jazz in dim visor. “The possessions of the Towerlings are being distributed to the Warriors, however, Megatron are keeping the others of his tribes as slaves. They want to mark him as such.”

“I have no crest or mark like the others.” Spoke Hound in anger. “I need no slave.”

“Hound if do not accept him.” Spoke Jazz in concealed anger. “You will get his weight in riches for your part.”

Hound studies the features of the recharging mech. “Jazz, what does that make me?”

“His best option.” Answered the saboteur. 

Hound fuel tank did flips and flops and looks at recharging noble. “I lead the Decepticons to slaughter, enslaved, raped his people and now to save him I must make him my slave. Our tribe does not own others.”

“The Decepticons do not know that.” Spoke Jazz flippant. 

“Does the others know.” Spoke Ratchet grimly

“Prowl had issue an order to pull out.” Spoke Jazz in heavy vent. “The raid given us enough Energon to reach a wintering spot so many do not understand why we are leaving and parting ways.”

“What about the others?” spoke Ratchet in anger

“They have a young healer.” Spoke Jazz softly. “Will you take him?” 

“I had been looking for an apprentice.” Nodded Ratchet gruffly. “What is his designation?”

“The young healer is name First Aid and his cache brothers are being taken into our tribe. “ spoke Jazz evenly. “This one is Mirage and he has no surviving cache brothers and sisters.” 

Optimus Prime with the heavy spark secure the prisoners that he can. Alpha Trion did not say a word turn to his charges. It is a long road to rebuild the trust that is lost. Most the mechs are younger and still in their training period. Mirage, was a gift of thanks to Hound and the Warlord consider him a prize. Gold Optic mech stay with what remains of his people barely said word to the other mechs that are in Autobot tribe. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did not fully understand the wrongs were committed to the other tribe. First Aid did what Ratchet instructed in the treatment of Mirage. The young healer is extremely skittish and his older friend did not trust the Autobots. 

“A long road.” Spoke unfamiliar voice

“Pardon.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Young Mirage, is the chief son of Dai Atlas.” Spoke Alpha Trion “First Aid is the youngest of the Cache brothers. His sire and carrier were healers of the tribe.”

“There are no other priests than you.” Spoke Optimus Prime. 

“Priest hears the song of Primus.” Spoke Alpha Trion. “For you the burden is hard since you act as chief and priest. The Decepticons favor the way of warrior and conquest ignore the songs of Primus. The young cache brothers they are keeping will learn those ways.”

Optimus Prime looks at the Elderly Priest for a long time. “You are advocating too stay with us.”

Alpha Trion strokes his beard and dim his optics in grief. “Of the group, Mirage, is of age to mate with. The Cache brothers are transitioning from sparkling to mechling. Even I know the wilds of Cybertron is too dangerous for them right now. I have not many days of Cycles left in me. I am making sure the young ones are safe then I will return to the harmony of Primus.”

Optimus Prime looks at the Optics of Mirage and the words of Alpha Trion are ringing true. A long road to the winter land for his people and longer to rebuild the trust in the younger mech.


	2. Layers of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cache: Is group of younglings that are raised in tight knit group and helps forms bonds with the tribe. It can act like a sub group and often it is the subgroup but the cache is formed when the training starts. The cache is like a second family and the bonds are that deep.

Mirage, look at his new living quarters in sheer amazement of how much Hound collected during his scouting missions for the tribe. Hound manages to stockpile an Energon mixer’s dream to make fuel concoctions that savory to taste but fulfill the needs of the frame. Mirage looks through the energon and some of it has gone to waste. He slowly sorted through the energon and salvage most of it and starts to mix the Energon for Hound and himself to consume later in the day. Once that is done he look over all the knick knacks that Hound has collected and some of it Mirage recognizes others he is mildly curious about them. Some the pieces were purely ornamental and not very functional. Sort of like himself, Mirage’s, optics dimmed and looks at his healing ankle joint that Ratchet fixes up.

“Heeelllo in there.” Spoke the visor mech who name is Jazz. Jazz enter as Mirage said nothing and whistle at the tidiness of the place. “Wow….”

“Jazz.” Spoke Mirage respectfully

Hound’s quarters are comfortable not so cluttered as Jazz would expected but he could smell heated Energon. “You did all this?”

“Yes.” Answer Mirage softly not sure what else to say. “My alt mode is not practical so I have to find other ways to be useful.”

Jazz knew what Ratchet said about Mirage’s alt mode being built for speed and scouting but not much for fighting with brute strength. “You are heir to lead that tribe of yours.”

“I am my sire oldest creation but I would abdicate my position my younger brother, Drift.” Spoke Mirage finding a containers and pouring heated energon for both of them. “I was just a burden to them ever since my cache brothers and sisters died.”

“I thought that the Decepticons deactivated them.” Spoke Jazz sipping the energon and noting how good it is.

“No.” spoke Mirage tensing up a bit. “We were scouting for materials and super swarms of insecticons killed them.”

Jazz knew a swarm of insecticons and wild animals are just as dangerous as roving bands of marauders but to lose your entire cache like that devastating and usually hard to lose one member. Jazz, he miss his cache and they went their separate ways over time but they manage to maintain contact over period of time. Mirage being fastest in the cache, as Jazz as guessed, was one went back to tribe and get reinforcements and did not make it back time to save his cache. The guilt is apparent in the younger mech and weighs heavily on him. Jazz helped Prowl to deal when his cache brother died.

“How is the Energon?” asked Mirage 

“Quite good.” Spoke Jazz “You learn how to be a Mixer?”

“My sire did not approve.” Spoke Mirage softly “I find joy learning about different frame types elements and mineral needs.”

Jazz could hear the uncertainty in Mirage’s tone and the confusion why his sire did not approve of this venue to deal with what happen to him. “It is useful talent here.” Mirage gives him a brief and genuine smile of relief. “Does, Hound have the materials to make the polishes and waxes for your frame?”

Mirage notices the dullness and dirt streaks on his frame for the first time. “Hound, has the materials but not equipment to make that.”

Jazz merely nodded as he detected no deceit in the other mech answer. “Do you know how to make the polish?” Mirage shook his head in negative manner. “I am sure Ratchet has some to spare.”

“Hound is a great scout.” Spoke Mirage “He must not like me very much so I do not wish to bother him.”

Jazz’s visor dims quite a bit. “That ain’t it, Mirage, he was quite upset for harmin you and your tribe.” Hound is ashamed about what happen to the other tribe. “He is dealin with his own insecurities. Mirage, your are not useless.” Jazz did not add that Hound ask him to check on Mirage. “You are free to move about the Tribal commons if you like.”

Jazz carries a package to Hound that Mirage created for him. Jazz although have some questions about Mirage’s cache and he wanted to ask Alpha Trion about them. The elderly Prime took over being the new teacher for the younger sparklings and like Mirage he is adjusting to his new role. The area Alpha Trion pick is where the tribe has their meetings and the elderly mech is cleaning the area up. 

“Hello Jazz.” Spoke Alpha Trion as he preps the area

“I spoke with Mirage about his cache.” Spoke Jazz 

“Mirage has issues with his alt mode.” Spoke Alpha Trion calmly

“Was this always the case?” ask Jazz concerned

“No.” spoke Alpha Trion looking at the younger mech. “The Cache is where the younglings work as a team and develop strong bonds as with your tribe as with mine. Mirage, loss of the cache is reason why he has issue with his alt mode. The truth is even his frame is strong as Optimus Prime or that Warlord’s it would not made one bit a difference in the outcome except Mirage would had been dead. The loss and result made Mirage very conscious of waste and being of use.”

“His sire.” Spoke Jazz 

“Ah Mirage’s own confusion there.” Spoke Alpha Trion “Dai Atlas loves his creation and was very worried about him. Mirage, did not speak for a vorn and first he barely function from the loss. Mirage, found mixing Energon and creating meals gave him purpose when he could not be a warrior the way his sire and brother are. “

“How do you feel about teaching younglings?” ask Jazz canted his helm decide to change the subject

“I love it.” Spoke Alpha Trion. 

Hound looks at a crystal he found that swirls a blue and white inclusions and he thinking of Mirage would like it. Jazz found him in the crystal field as he is searching for vein of Energon that is renewable. Hound is able to find traces of it so far but main vein is elusive. “Jazz.”

“You need to speak with Mirage.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful smile. Handing him the care package that Mirage made. 

“What can I say to him?” spoke Hound turning towards the music mech. “Everything will be okay.”

“For starters, yes.” Spoke Jazz unruffled

“Well everything is not okay for Mirage.” Spoke Hound in self recrimination

Jazz vented for a moment and as he look at the scout. “It has not be all right for Mirage for some time and it was not caused by us. Mirage, self worth took a hit when his cache died and from what I gathered it had nothing to do with the raid.” Vented a bit. “Mirage, is hurtin Hound and he is the type that seldom reveals how he feels but the signs are there. Prowl and he is like that when something is botherin them they never straight out and say it. It is there way they carry themselves and even when Mirage thinks his alt mode useless if he was faster and stronger his brothers and sisters will be alive.”

“I cannot imagine what he went through.” Spoke Hound thinking of Trailbreaker, BeachComber and the Twins. “I mean how do I find the words to make the music. Primus did not gift me with the talent for music.”

Hound finally decided to go back to his tent and was amazed how everything looked. “You did this.”

The grimy blue and white mech look at him forlorn expression. “Is something wrong?”

“No, let me help.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful tone. His smile disappears a bit as Hound notice Mirage’s wary expression. “Thinking about your cache?”

“it is hard not to.” Answer Mirage 

“Feeling a bit guilty when start to enjoy things again.” Spoke Hound bringing the trash container help with the refuse.

Mirage nodded somberly. 

“Let us deal with the refuse then we deal with your bath.” Spoke Hound in an understanding tone. “Must tell my friends not make the care pack……” Hound slap his head. “you made the energon for me….I am such an idiot.” 

Mirage watches Hound carefully as his optics dimmed a bit. “You have a lot of supplies for mixing energon.”

“I mean don’t stop mixing Energon if gives you pleasure.” Spoke Hound “I just put my foot in my mouth. I do apologize for that.” Mirage looks at him puzzled for moment. “I misspoke, Mirage.”

“You like my mixes?” ask Mirage nervously

“Absolutely, I never had any energon taste so good.” Spoke Hound “I want to bath you.”

Mirage sighed gently as Hound finally clean his back. The bath is luxury that Mirage have not felt in some time. Hound made him feel beautiful again and there is no scolding or anything about the state of his polish. 

“I brought you something.” Spoke Hound scrubbing Mirage’s back “I was not sure to give it to you.”

“An ornament?” ask Mirage craning his neck to face the green mech.

“I love crystals.” Spoke Hound “I find all sorts of stuff in my scouting some of it relics, odd pieces of equipment, and bits of knowledge we lost here and there. I have them scattered in the tent but you manage to organize them. “

“I would like to hear more.” Spoke Mirage optics as Hound moves in front of him.

“Well Beachcomber is an expert finding stuff like I mention.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful grin. “Instead of telling you about it why not we try to find something together.”

Mirage’s optics widen in excitement at the notion of go exploring with Hound. “I would like that.”

Hound steals a passionate kiss from Mirage. “You are truly beautiful and amazing. Someday you will believe that.”


	3. Hidden Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemy is carrier of Ironhide and one the tribe elders. She is about as grouchy as Ironhide himself.

Alchemy is an old femme nearing her end of cycles and is the first to tell Optimus Prime he is a fool to do the raid, Her faded old orange paint slowly dulling to grey depict her advance age and the cane she use to make her way to Hound’s tent to gather the seasonings of minerals to add value to the energon she mixed for the tribe. Hound did leave word that some of the supplies were less than he had before. This pique Alchemy curious interest in the Hound’s new guest and the other fact Jazz mention he is a mixer. Optimus Prime did grant her permission to teach someone to be the new tribe mixer and take her position when the song calls at the end of her cycle. Hound also mention he needs to find a new pot since the one is being used. 

Alchemy old joints start hurting her and she hope this Mixer needs very little training. The crystal chimes are at Hound’s tent door were lightly tapped and gave a pleasant melody. The curtain is pull back as a blue and white mech with noble lineage studies her for brief moment. So this is Mirage. Mirage pull back the curtain allow her access to the tent. 

“I am surprise that some of your advancement was coming here today.” Spoke Mirage as he gesture to find a place to rest a bit.

“Hound is good at scouting and but sometimes his delivery leaves a lot to be desired.” Spoke Alchemy studying the heated energon in the pot. “I think he was planning to have me hobble all this way to meet you.”

“Me?” repeated Mirage in surprise

“I wonder why he said some ingredients were short.” Spoke Alchemy taking a spoon tasting the heated energon. “Spicy with a tang of tartness there is a balance of flavors here.” Turns to see Mirage’s pale optics in horror. “Relax young one I admit I was annoyed at first but I am glad that the ingredients were used well and not wasted. You have real talent.”

“Thank you.” Spoke Mirage softly. “It is mixture of flakes of Iron for strong frames and bit of beryllium and dash of lithium crystals.”

“You made your own tea.” Spoke Alchemy impressed. “I wonder what drew Hound from my mixtures.” Studies the lithe mech in front of her. “I have a little problem, Mirage.”

“You do.” Spoke Mirage concerned

“I need to train a mech to take my place when my song ends.” Spoke Alchemy “Not many have the talent but they are willing to train. However, there is a mech who has the talent but is he willing to train?”

“To become a Mixer.” Spoke Mirage optics show a great deal of excitement.

“I take you are interested.” Smiled Alchemy

Optimus Prime and Jazz watches Alchemy gone over to Hound’s tent from the common area. Jazz merely smile as the old Mixer walk slowly to the tent. “Perhaps I should have a word about delivering the materials for Alchemy.”

“Nah don’t sweat it boss bot.” drawled Jazz in amusement. “Some of ol’Alchemy ingredients wind up being used by Mirage when he was mixing his own energon for him and Hound.”

“Alchemy expressed concerned that Hound was missing meals.” Spoke Optimus Prime in surprise. 

Prowl frowns a bit. “So the captive that Hound took is a mixer.”

“A damn good one.” Spoke Jazz in a huge grin

Prowl looks at his mate speculative. “I was unaware of his ability. I get a feeling that you drop hints to Alchemy so she use ……Mirage in help provide the Mixtures to the tribe.”

“Love you were focus on trainin Groove, Streetwise, and Blades as guards for the tribe.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “It took me awhile to figure out why they asked if Mirage is one to mix the Energon. Also it made sense he is a mixer and had been doing that for his tribe.”

Prowl merely nodded at that statement. “Hound had been asking less raw energon. “

Alchemy appear with Mirage carrying the supplies back to her tent. Optimus Prime looks concern and walks over to them. Mirage looks like he wanted to return to the tent and hide. 

“Alchemy do need assistance in carrying the supplies to your tent.” Spoke Optimus Prime in a polite bow.

“Hound it seems had been hiding some of his treasures.” Spoke Alchemy patting reassuring to Mirage arm plates. “Here I thought he was just hiding my ingredients but he went step further and hiding his own private mixer. “ In a tsking tone. “I think I have my apprentice more precise journeymech, Optimus Prime. “

Optimus Prime merely nods at the command. “I will modify, Mirage’s duties for his training now that I made aware of his skill.”

“Ironhide is on his way.” Spoke Alchemy in a snort. “He will assist us.”

“Carrier…” spoke Ironhide in a huff looking at Mirage somewhat perplexed. “I would gotten the supplies from Hound.”

“Unfortunately Hide, I need to work with Mirage here.” Spoke Alchemy sternly “It was worth the trip on my joints.” 

“Alchemy, I could assign HotRod.” Spoke Ironhide

“Red and yellow racer.” Spoke Alchemy 

“Yes.” Spoke Ironhide

“I need a mixer and Hot Rod was tested….” Spoke Alchemy “the youngling has no talent for subtlety. I tasted raw impure energon tasted better than Hot Rod’s concoction.”

“You can train him.” Spoke Ironhide dolefully

“Primus blessed me a long life but not that long enough to train Hot Rod in Mixing.” Spoke Alchemy 

Ironhide looks scornfully at Mirage for a moment. “He has that talent.”

“Mirage is half trained.” Spoke Alchemy in a snort. “He will become a master in his own right with a little more training. Ironhide. I know my craft as you know your weapons. If you have a problem with Mirage abilities to use weapons then train him none of fuel tank aching.”

Jazz notices Mirage walking up to him quietly. “Hey there, Mirage.”

“Jazz.” Spoke Mirage watching the two. 

“Don’t worry tha there way of communicating, even though there contest for who is most crochety.” Spoke Jazz in mirth.

“I do not wish to take Hot Rod’s position.” Spoke Mirage

“Like Jazz had said no worries.” Spoke Optimus Prime wincing at the memory of Hot Rod’s concoction that Alchemy made him eat to get her point across. “You will be doing a great favor to the tribe by sparring them Hot Rod mixing abilities.”

“Was it that bad sir?” ask Prowl noticing the grimace

“I thought Alchemy was being picky about the younglings.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“I will have word with Hound that he needs to deliver the supplies when procures them.” Spoke Prowl in a nod.

“I will handle it Prowler.” Spoke Jazz in mirth

“When did you suspect, Mirage, was mixing the energon?” ask Prowl arching his optic ridge at Jazz

“When I visited Mirage for the first time to make sure he was not neglected.” Spoke Jazz “Also the care package he ask me to deliver.” 

It took some time to find Hound but Prowl manage to do it. In a remote outcrop of manganese crystals Hound and Beachcomber are busy gathering them. 

“Hound. Beachcomber.” Spoke Prowl with his door wings in a tight ‘V”.

“Prowl!” squeak Hound. “Man oh man is Alchemy angry?”

“Let just say she thinks Mirage is your saving grace.” Spoke Prowl

“You forgot to deliver, man.” Spoke Beachcomber “Who is Mirage?”

“My guest.” Spoke Hound in a wince

“The one you are suppose too interface with.” Grinned the Red twin

“We haven’t seen at meals time.” Spoke Beachcomber “You have you own secret stash and start mixing your own energon.”

“Almost correct.” Spoke Prowl “Alchemy started wondering where the supplies are. Jazz hinted to her that she might find a student in Mirage, because he is one who mixing the Energon.”

“I would avoid Ironhide for a while.” Spoke Prowl in a nod. “Mirage’s alt mode is not meant to be carrying supplies so it is still up to you, Hound.”

“Mech, you been holding out on us.” Spoke Beachcomber “That care package and just tidbit it was enough to melt in your mouth. “

“Was it that good?” ask Sideswipe curious

“Alchemy treats can only beat it.” Nodded Beachcomber.

Trailbreaker came upon the cache mates and smiled “Was that Prowl driving off?”

“Hound forgot to deliver the supplies to Alchemy,” spoke the Red Twin

“Oh man.” Spoke Trailbreaker “I hope she didn’t scare Mirage.”

“Prowl other part of the message is Mirage is going be working with Alchemy.” Spoke Beachcomber in a laugh. 

“What a relief.” Spoke Sunstreaker shifting out of the car mode. “I was worried good polish will be scarce, so did the old cyber bat found herself an apprentice or someone take over?”

“Hound’s house guest.” Spoke Sideswipe hiding his smile. “Real reason why Hound is skipping meals is not for quick ‘face. “

“Well he is not hard on the optics.” Spoke Sunstreaker “What is your problem?”

“I like him.” Spoke Hound embarrassed. “Yeah I know I am suppose too spark him. I want more.”

“The sooner you get this over with and sooner he can go back to his cache.” Spoke Sunstreaker

“He can’t Mirage is an orphan from his cache.” Spoke Hound in a whisper.

Trailbreaker inhaled sharply and sends a sharp glare to the twins to knock it off. “You want to court him in a bond, Hound?”

“Hound, I didn’t know was the raid?” ask Sunstreaker in regret 

“Jazz said it happen long before that.” Answer Hound “Mirage, told him as much and Alpha Trion confirmed it.”

“I told him we can look for things together.” Spoke Hound

“How did he respond?” ask Beachcomber canted his helm

“He would like that.” Answer Hound.

Trailbreaker exchanges a look between Beachcomber. “Hound, bro, he is curious about going look for relics and crystals by your tone he agreed to do so because he wants too.”

“Most would respond ‘yes, that would be nice” I think Mirage genuinely interested in looking for stuff.” Spoke Beachcomber

“You mean he not just saying that because he has too?” ask Hound 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanges a bemused look with eachother. Sideswipe then speaks up. “You got it bad.”

“Not as bad as Jazz and Prowl.” Nodded Sunstreaker looking at his finish and smiles.


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage finally decided to explore the tribe and coming to terms about somethings. 
> 
> Next chapter will have more about Optimus Prime.

Mirage came into a building that is design by the ancients whereas most members live in tents few structures like the medical building, science buildings, and the amphitheatre remain mostly intact. He brought the Energon or lease it is an excuse to see Ratchet. Ratchet merely looks up from his desk bemuse at the former noble. 

“I was wondering when you show up.” Spoke Ratchet in a neutral tone. “I take you remember who I am?”

“I met you once before when I was sparkling.” Answer Mirage. 

“Ah yes Dai Atlas’ camp.” Spoke Ratchet. “Your plates were barely forming Dai Atlas ever solve the problem of inbreeding. I gather his tribe are not fond outsiders breeding with them.”

“My carrier is an outsider and I take after him.” Spoke Mirage in an even tone. “Drift, is my younger brother and his sire from the outside.”

Ratchet merely cant his helm and hide his smile from Mirage. “The problem with the system is tends to lend itself to inbreeding and that is why outsiders are encourage to breed here. Dai Atlas acknowledge the problem to narrowing of the CNA leads to mental instability.”

“Yes it does.” Nodded Mirage. “My CNA is from the Polihex where my Carriar hails from at least my sire tells me that. “ Placing the containers on the table nearby Ratchet desk. “I think he came from somewhere else and traveled a lot.”

“Have you told Optimus Prime of who you are?” ask Ratchet look through the containers.

“I was not certain to say anything.” Answer Mirage. 

“How things are with you and Hound?” answer Ratchet calmly

“He confuses me.” Spoke Mirage as he shake his head in confusion and decided not say things are good.”

“Alchemy said you were helping her out and finish your training.” Spoke Ratchet. “The problem with Hound is he does not know what he wants.”

“What do mean?” ask Mirage

“A bond mate or just someone with no strings attached.” Spoke Ratchet. “You mix some of the Energon yourself?”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage looking at the medic. “Are you saying Hound likes me?”

“Like I say guest of the tribes for prolong period are here to breed.” Spoke Ratchet calmly. “The cache system encourages mechs and femmes to have close bonds to the tribe but it can harm the gene pool. This shows up in various of ways and the sparkilings become less viable. “

“It was not one of my sire’s favorite choices.” Spoke Mirage in a nod. “In fact both Drift and I were tolerated for the most part. I was more of a burden to my sire.”

Ratchet merely nodded and realized being orphan in a group that is zenophobic tribe is hard on Mirage. “It was traumatic for losing the cache and I guess you do not want to really go back.”

“Will ever get over it?” asked Mirage looking at the medic. “I mean thinking about them without being so depressed and moody?”

“I think for a long time it will hurt but the ache will go away in time.” Answer Ratchet

Mirage merely gives his thanks and heads to where First Aid is. “How are things going with you First Aid?”

First Aid looks at Ratchet and notice the elder mech is not paying any attention to them at the moment. “I am learning a lot from Ratchet. I think in our culture he is more tone deaf to the metaphors regarding this culture, shocking at first though, but when think about it is our CNA can be explain by the medicine and science not by religion, though. It is a nice change.”

“Sounds like you have true mentor?” ask Mirage in a faint smile.

“Yeah he would throw a wrench at me if I started saying the songs of Primus.” Spoke First Aid ruefully. “You find someone willing be a mentor as well. “ Looking through the bandages and taking inventory of items for Hound to search for. “I am learning a lot and so our my brothers. Ratchet, is having me meet different types of people that are not normal in our former tribe. I was scared I admit though but end of things we are all frames and we eventually die and go to Primus.”

“I bet he said we all sparks and Primus does not give fig about what are frames are and who were tribes were.” Spoke Mirage in a cheerful smile.

“Actually he did but not so polite terms.” Nodded First Aid. “My brothers were glad to see you at meal times now. You were pretty mopey when coming here.”

“Are the others in this tribe will be treating you well?” asked Mirage curious at the younger mech.

“I would dare say that the tribe is treating us better than our own under similar circumstances.” Answer First Aid

Mirage looks at the common area for the first time and the sparklings are more robust than the ones in his tribes both in spirit and numbers. Few of his carrier tribe survived the Reset and the numbers were never that strong in numbers so both Guiding Light and the Nobles decided to merge their tribes together. Dai Atlas as he listen to his sire at the great council meetings that the tendencies to stay within bonding couples of the different tribes both groups are xenophobic. Hearing Ratchet saying this as well makes Mirage think he is the source of the material. Before Dai Atlas took Drift on exploratory mission of the lands he told Mirage even then his carrier was an outsider to the Nobles. Many skilled travelers that travel solitary from tribe to tribe act as couriers and speed is the their greatest attributes. His carrier was faster than Mirage and with same sigma ability of stealth. He traveled to the tribe of Dai Atlas with Alpha Trion and like Mirage’s grandfather is a lore keeper at spark. 

“Hello there..” spoke a musical tone 

“Are you a Bard?” ask Mirage

“Meh no.” answers the voice of the black and white mech. “I am called Jazz. “

“I am Mirage.” Spoke the blue and white

“Nice to finally meet you,” answer Jazz in his usual cheer. “You have been getting around the camp on your own, Movin all quiet and don’t get me all wrong I am impressed. Blendin in the background like tha.”

“Nerves mostly.” Answered Mirage to Jazz unasked question. “It seems you do is gather information in this tribe.”

“Yeah I do.” Answer Jazz. “Ah lack tha trainin of a bard formal wise but I have the instincts.”

“In my tribe you consider to have the blessing of music by Primus.” Mirage folded his arms more bemused under that huffy exterior. 

“Your former tribe is one to give me a bigger ego than Titan.” Mused Jazz “Anyhow your grand carrier can teach me the ways of the bard. Just as I can teach you the ways to find hidden information, like I said I am impressed with you.”

“What about being a Mixer?” ask Mirage

“Everyone needs a day job.” Answer Jaz “I am also impressed tha you did not act on the information about Dai Atlas being your sire. Boss bot feels guilty about the whole things. He never forgot the sparkling he play with when he was at Guiding Light.”

“I will consider it on one condition.” Spoke Mirage 

“Name it.” Answer Jazz in a bemused smile

“A bit of information.” Spoke Mirage

“Does it involve tribe secrets?” ask Jazz visor lit up in anticipation

“No.” Answer Mirage “Why did you think Optimus Prime went along with Megatron for attacking my tribe?”

Jazz smirks widen to a huge grin. “Tha easy one Boss Bot thought Megatron has a sexy piece of aft. “ Mirage nearly gape at that statement. “Truth is ‘Raj that many did not even realize that your tribe settle there and it is not most communicative group.”

“Ahem Jazz.” Spoke Optimus Prime venting. “Mirage, I am thankful that you decide not hold a grudge against me. I guess we do need to talk about things.”

“I did not know if I am ready.” Spoke Mirage intake gave hitch.

“Me too.” Spoke Optimus Prime.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments between Optimus Prime. Guiding Light is a group of Knights that is bases for Dai Atlas and his tribe.
> 
> Dai Atlas Tribe: Dai Atlas, Drift, Cyclonus, Wing, and Gasket. Other members of the tribe. Starsaber is a mentioned.

Mirage walks in to the tent of Optimus Prime and it is neither luxurious nor Spartan as one might expect. It is comfortable. Optimus walks to the chair and sits down and motions to take his seat on a pillow. Mirage follows the direction and both of them seem reluctant to start a conversation. The earth tones seem to make comfortable feel to a visitor. Mirage realizes this a private chamber of Optimus Prime and there is no mate or companion at this juncture. 

“Mirage, I guess this moment we discuss things.” Spoke Optimus Prime 

“I met you before?” spoke Mirage

“You were quite different then and I didn’t recognize you being grown.” Spoke Optimus Prime vented heavily

Mirage canted his helm and merely gave a puzzled look for a moment. “You went by a different name.”

Optimus Prime dimmed his optics at the precocious sparkling that he held in his arms many vorns ago. “I was then known as Orion Pax before I heard the Melody of the Primes and connected myself to the Matrix.”

Another awkward pause as Mirage slowly digested this. Optimus Prime felt the slam of many questions he wanted as the younger mech and felt ashamed to harm Mirage. 

“How is Dai Atlas?” ask Optimus Prime trying to break the subject 

“He is doing well the last time I saw him.” Spoke Mirage looking at Optimus Prime. 

“Does Megatron have my sparkling?” ask Optimus feeling the world of Cybertron on his shoulders

“You mean Motormaster?” ask Mirage in shocked

“Yes.” Answer Optimus Prime 

“Motormaster is older than me he is completely bred into the tribe.” Spoke Mirage look aghast at being related to Motormaster 

Optimus Prime felt the distinct wave of relief and another tactful question. “Did Dai Atlas carry to term?”

“Yes, my sire did carry to term.” Spoke Mirage in a nod. “Ohhhh that means you and my sire were…..”

“Intimate with each other.” Spoke Optimus Prime “It made the raid all more tragic.”

Mirage still trying to manage Optimus and Dai Atlas sharing a berth and missed last part what Optimus Prime had said. “Why I was placed with Hound?”

“Hound is my best scout.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “When I was at your tribe and I grew quite fond of you. Some the best moments holding you in my lap and telling you stories.” Mirage’s optics when pale from the shock. “Hound, protected you and kept you safe and he is gentlest person I know. “

“Hardly a ringing endorsement.” Spoke Mirage drily

“In Dai Atlas’ tribe is one of highly trained warriors and fighting in purpose of the Guiding Light.” Spoke Optimus Prime “Even your sire admitted that many who tried failed and those in the tribe were never considered. It was acceptable for those from Tribe never qualify, but not one with Outsider CNA. I placed with Hound because I was confused and needed to get you to safety.” Optimus Prime vented heavily. “What of my Sparkling?”

“Drift?” ask Mirage

“I did not see him the raid?” ask Optimus Prime

“Dai Atlas took Drift and the warriors to explore.” Answer Mirage. 

Optimus Prime sat back in his chair heavily and even with half the force it would had been a match for one tribe but two. So his sparkling is named Drift. Dai Atlas told him long ago to explore meant that Drift is of skill and age to get his own Great Sword. Optimus Prime felt the surge of Pride in his Sparkling to become a Knight of Guiding Light. Tradition is a sacred one and Dai Atlas told him only warriors know of when a young mech goes off to receive his weapon in the eyes of the tribe. 

“Mirage when Drift returned.” Ventured Optimus Prime

“Drift would become heir apparent.” Answer Mirage proudly.

Optimus Prime saw the pride and devotion Mirage has for his younger brother. “I wanted to apologize for my part in the raid. It is as Jazz said I was dazzled by Megatron’s aft.”

 

Mirage gives a little nervous smile at Optimus Prime as he spoke in amusement. “It kind of hard when you realize that the adults and parents in your life do interface.”

“Heh, somehow I doubt I would ever recover if I ever do walking on you and Dai Atlas interface it is in the eww category of things.” Spoke Mirage in mirth.

Elsewhere at Dai Atlas

Wing came back with news that camp had been taking over by the Decepticons and the casualities were high. Motormaster has join the tribe formally betraying the Principles of the Guiding Light. Honestly, Dai Atlas is not really surprise the Stunticons defections. Optimus Prime, helped Megatron raiding the camp was dire news indeed. There are pnly a handful of Primes and all of them are known by the couriers so this one might be a young one. He took Mirage but from those who are escaped that the elder creation was outmatched and put excellent fight. Many of the Knights were surprise by this and Dai Atlas wasn’t though he knew his creation took massive hit in the confidence area. Dai Atlas looks at his younger creation is much as his and Orion Pax’s. 

“They took him.” Spoke Drift looking at his prize great sword. 

“Yes.” Answer Dai Atlas

“He is the heir.” Spoke Drift in anger

“No.” spoke Cyclonus coming from the shadows “You are young Lord Drift.”

Drift sat down in shock. “Mirage, knew this.”

Dai Atlas knew and he shook his head. “Mirage, knew that you never try to get the Great Sword and it will cost him his position. He brought it to me and gave his blessing, Drift.”

Cyclonus looks surprise by this and merely gives his slight smile showing he is impress by Mirage’s actions. “Mirage, will never become leader it does not mean he is less valuable. “

Dai Atlas looks at his advisor in surprise and this Cyclonus admitting he is impressed by the elder actions. “What do you suggest?”

“I suggest we go find, Mirage.” Spoke Cyclonus softly. “There are other roles in the Guiding Light that are important to fill.”

Drift listens for a moment and turns inward swearing by the Light of Primas anyone rapes Mirage will receive his sword. That this new Prime will feel his blade. 

“We would need numbers our tribe is splinter.” Spoke Dai Atlas “What happen to the tribes afterwards?”

“The Prime took his tribe elsewhere and he has not been back.” Spoke Wing softly. “However, my feeling is that the other tribe was disgusted by the Decepticons actions and took Mirage with them. I do believe he is safe.”

“Did the captives say anything else?” ask Dai Atlas

“No they are quite traumatized by what the Decepticons did to them.” Answer Wing solemnly and did not mention they ask to let notes end. “The counselors are healing the spark as we speak and it will take long time. I would suggest we need more numbers than we have now.”

“Sire we are the Guiding Light and asking for help of Outsiders is unheard of.” Spoke Drift in anger. “You are planning ask the Outsiders that caused this help us.”

“Drift, the chance to redeem themselves must be given.” Spoke Dai Atlas in an even tone knowing that his newest Knight will not be the only one to object. “We are few in numbers and at a severe strategic disadvantage.”

Cyclonus nodded his head in consent. “There are limits to what one warrior can do. Dai Atlas, brought you and Mirage into to the Guiding Light and he was right we need learn with other tribes instead isolating us.”

“You said that isolation is the only way to keep the Guiding Light.” Spoke Drift

“I was wrong Drift, I thought keeping it pure will save instead it dwindled the light.” Answer Cyclonus. “It is the Outsiders that made you strong, Drift. Perhaps this Primus’ way to mend our ways, our tribe has not sparked a Prime and the one we had was because Mirage’s carrier was his descendent.” 

“Will you stop me?” ask Drift

“No.” spoke Cyclonus evenly “I know, Drift, you will not rest until you know Mirage’s fate but beware some on the Council wishes for StarSaber to next in line. The Counsel can confirm another over an Heir if that person is deemed unfit.” A vent came as he gather his thoughts and weigh his options. “Starsaber would be a disaster for our tribe.”


	6. Hound Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound is wrestling with his moral center.

Hound came looking for the supplies for Alchemy and with all the current events and upheavals he literally slipped his processor about the delivery. The tent is dark and empty of anyone. Hound seldom bother to check what is Mirage is doing as the green mech figured it was to give other his space. The supplies were also gone as well. Hound went out of his tent and spotted Ironhide training sparklings on weapons usage. 

“Hey, Ironhide have you seen Mirage?” ask Hound as nonchalant as possible.

Ironhide look at the scout in almost a bemused expression. “He is with Alchemy.”

Hound nervousness shot up in rapidly. “Um why?”

“It turns out Mirage might become a mixer.” Spoke Ironhide in a faint smirk. “My old carrier was curious to why you have not delivered and not show up for meal time so she made her way to your tent and discovered the reason why.”

“So he had been leaving the tent area.” Noted Hound “I was going ask him if he wanted to explore the area for ingredients.” 

Ironhide merely shook his head. “I am sure he would like that.”

“I must go apologize to Alchemy.” Spoke Hound in a shudder.

Hound made his way to the building that houses the kitchen. Unlike most buildings it is a permanent structure one of three the other two serve as clinic for the healers and scientist the largest one serves as meeting area for counsels and meals. Most of the members of the tribes live in tents. Hound always has his tent on the outskirt of the communal area and it was reason why some feared Mirage might try to escape. Optimus Prime squashed that idea of having slaves and neither are Mirage and the Protectobots cache brothers are slaves.

“Hello Hound I was wondering when you might show up.” Spoke Alchemy as she huffed in her tent.

“Hello honor elder, I do apologize forgetting to deliver the supplies you requested.” Spoke Hound noted Mirage is not there.

Alchemy merely lifted an optic ridge in expression so deadpan. “Mirage is running errands right now. “ In derisive snort at Hound. “Anyhow we had Ironhide to help us move the heavier items. I will be training him to be the new tribe’s Mixer.”

“He is supposed to be in my tent.” Spoke Hound

“Well you are supposed to be fragging him until he is sparked.” Spoke Alchemy holding a ladle out to Hound

“Does Ironhide know you talk like that.” Spoke Hound sheepishly

“All the time and so does Ratchet.” Spoke Alchemy 

Hound looks around for a moment. “Is he happy helping you?”

Alchemy lifts her helm and looks at Hound for moment. “You care about, Mirage, don’t ya?”

“It is not that I don’t want to frag him.” Spoke Hound defeated stance. “If I do because I know I want more.”

“Have you ever tried talking to him.” Spoke Alchemy “Plenty in this tribe had been avoiding him.”

“What do you mean?” ask Hound curious leaning over the counter

“Optimus Prime chosen you for a reason.” Answer Alchemy looking at the green scout. “It is the warriors who usually get the opportunity to sparked a mech in similar situation as Mirage’s.”

“You mean like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?” ask Hound as his spark flip flops at the thought of it.

“Exactly like them.” Spoke Alchemy in a huff. “Any how our noble leader is a young mech and bound to make mistakes.”

“Prime hears the music of Primus and cannot make a mistake.” Spoke Houjd 

“Uhhh right.” Snorted Alchemy as she went to get another bowl. “A Prime is a mech like you and I. Metal and Energon and he can make mistakes the burden of Prime is heavier than average mech. You are chosen because you never force yourself on Mirage where many would have. Needless to say there was no protest amongst the warriors when you were given, Mirage.”

Hound intakes flutter with nervousness. “Can he be taken away?’

“Mirage purpose here is to be sparked.” Spoke Alchemy “It would not do him well if he is still a virgin.”

“If I face with him he will become sparked.” Protested Hound

“Getting sparked is not that easy Hound.” Spoke Alchemy “It will take multiple tries.”

“Yes it does.” Spoke Ratchet looking at the Green Scout. “Here is your oils for the joints.”

“Ratchet.” Spoke Hound

“Alchemy, you knew that Mirage is Dai Atlas’ creation?” ask Ratchet canted his helm to the elder

“It was not hard to figure out.” Snorted the femme

“Who is Dai Atlas? Ask Hound look at the elder members perplex

“An ally of our tribe.” Spoke Ratchet “Part of the pact Optimus Prime sired sparkling on the leader. No, Mirage was not the sparkling.”

“I was not thinking he was.” Spoke Hound clamping his mouth. 

“I knew who he was when I spotted Alpha Trion.” Spoke Alchemy 

“How do you think Optimus Prime is handling it?” ask Ratchet

“As person who cares I would say he is in tough position.” Spoke Alchemy “The warriors could have demanded more but the thing is the tradition. He needs to dissolve the agreement with Megatron and his ilk.”

Ratchet merely nodded as well. “Are going retire?’

“Ironhide can take my place of reason on the counsel.” Snorted Alchemy

Ratchet merely leaves the building as Alchemy watches. “It is not like him not to say what he means. He is happy that Mirage spends his time with me.”

Hound merely nodded. “Optimus Prime protected Mirage as best he could.”

“Aye he did as much as tradition allowed.” Spoke Alchemy

“Does Mirage know?” Spoke Hound

“Aye he does.” Vented Alchemy “Mirage, has a lot on his processor aside this situation. “

Hound finds Mirage watching the younglings practices. The blue and white is breath taking beautiful as his gold optics look conflicted. Hound walks up to him and sits next to Mirage. “Is there something a matter?”

“I discovered there some things I did not wish to know.” Spoke Mirage gazing at Hound. “How was your scouting?”

“It went well.” Spoke Hound. “I am not a fan of this situation.”

“I know.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. 

“I mean how can you look at me and not see a monster.” Spoke Hound firmly

“Hound, any other person would not care how I felt.” Spoke Mirage in mirth. 

Hound ex vented and he look down. “You really want to become a Mixer.”

Mirage looks at a younglings. “More than anything.”


	7. Exploration

Hound leads Mirage to the meeting point where Beachcomber is. The geologist critical role is find crystals and mineral shavings that edible to Cybertronian physique and Alchemy is just too old to come. Mirage carried a ancient technology knapsack that has a subspace to store the mineral shavings for Mixing. Having the twins join the group was easy this time to Beachcomber found they are both curious about Mirage. Hound might be right not having the whole cache join them. Sunstreaker decided to remain with the tribe while they look for mineral shavings. Real reason why Sideswipe is there is a less of chance of wrecking his finish. Beachcomber notice that Mirage is nervous under the exterior he tightly control

“Nervous? “ask Beachcomber

Mirage looks at the smaller mech amazement. “It had been a long time where I can gather things.”

“It is not like we take on many captives.” Spoke Sideswipe

Mirage optics when pale white at the mention of his statis. “It is not that I am a captive it was because of my loss.” 

Hound merely nodded at Mirage’s terse statement. “Why is that?”

Mirage ex vented and looks wildly at Sideswipe and Beachcomber. “They would not go with me and some others considered me curse.”

Beachcomber nodded in understanding why Mirage is nervous. “You afraid we might cancel looking for ingredients?”

“I am not afraid going with you.” Spoke Sideswipe in cheery grin.

“Tha is why I am going with ya as well.” Spoke Jazz in amusement.

“Jazz?” spoke Hound in surprise

“It is liability to be this nervous.” Spoke Jazz to Mirage. “The animals out there can smell fear off ya.”

“How do I stop being afraid.” Spoke Mirage

“Remember what your sire taught ya.” Spoke Jazz 

“Find my center.” Nodded Mirage as he off lined his optics. Hound could smell fear much more under control now. 

Hound watches Mirage carefully and stay close to his side. “It might help what you are afraid of.”

“I am afraid of losing my team the way I lost my cache.” Spoke Mirage on lining his optics. His desire for getting the ingredients is far greater than his fear. 

“I will scout ahead to see if the path is clear.” Spoke Sideswipe

Jazz merely nodded as Mirage stay with the group. It is his time to study Mirage and see if he can do the job that is required to be the Mixer. 

“What kind of animals inhabited here?” ask Mirage more to Hound “The terrain is different here than from my former home?”

Jazz listens to him absently and smiles to himself that is a good question to ask. It may be just nerves as Mirage stated, but Jazz knew it is also a good opportunity for him to try to escape. Mirage is built for speed and his carrier is probably a courier to travel vast distances at great speed. Also means his frame is light and fight that the twins can go for as front liners they can handle more damage. Jazz also knew that the situation with Decepticons are deteriorated rapidly from the last message and it no secret to the counsel that Optimus Prime is disgusted with them. 

“Hey Mirage, catch!” spoke Jazz he toss the blue and white mech a dagger. Merely grins as the former noble deftly caught the dagger.

“Why did you toss the dagger to me?” ask Mirage curious

“If we ran in to trouble ya need it to defend yourself.” Spoke Jazz in a smirk.

Hound merely optic ridge at the saboteur. “I was going give you a weapon anyways.”

“Lighter weapons?” ask Sideswipe 

“His frame is light he needs weapons that maximize his speed.” Answer Jazz in a smirk

“I am pretty familiar with blades as in melee weapons.” Spoke Mirage in a smile.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from your sire.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage gave a startled look at the black and white mech and school his expressionless.

Hound look merely puzzle and decided to ask what Jazz meant later on. Mirage skillfully stow the weapon away and follow the Beachcomber down to the mercury river. Sideswipe took the rear and with Jazz behind Mirage and he watch the saboteur carefully. Mirage skillfully step into Beachcomber tracks to hide the number of the team. The animals native to Cybertron would know the numbers but the enemies will not automatically know unless they sensitive faculties in the art of smell like Hound and even skills of the tracker. Jazz merely smile as he watches Mirages moves carefully. Beachcomber reach the cave system where he spotted some iron crystals and a blend of manganese as well. 

Mirage wen to scrap some of the crystals for Alchemy as Hound found a beautiful clear crystal clusters with blue and white inclusions. Beachcomber merely watch Hound and gave knowing smile. 

“Hey Mirage.” Spoke Hound calling for the other attention

The blue and white mech is grimy compared to his pristine condition he normally is and glance over to Hound way. “Yes.”

“I found this crystal.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful grin

Mirage looks at the crystal for a moment. “It is lovely.”

“Did allow you collect things….” Spoke Hound

Mirage looks at Hound baffled. “It is not like that we not allowed to have things. It tend to be more functional.”

Hound merely looks at Mirage and smiles. “Your people were gardening.”

“Certain crystals for mixing and polishing…” spoke Mirage in a frown. “even though it was done aesthetics to the optic all we grew were meant for a purpose.”

“Ya mean tha crystal gardens were grown for mixing.” Spoke Jazz 

“Thy type of crystals that cannot be readily found like this in the wild. yes.” Spoke Mirage 

“It kind of makes sense to grow what is needed and guard the area than travel to dangerous wild lands.” Spoke Beachcomber

“Each plant has different mineral needs.” Spoke Hound impressed

“It seems a waste of time.” Spoke Sideswipe

“It takes a seed crystal to grow a garden.” Spoke Mirage 

“Mirage, is this a seed crystal.” Spoke Hound

“No.” spoke Mirage gestures to crystal with smaller crystals on it. “These are seed crystals for this patch.”

Beachcomber seen this formation before and never put it together. “It would take some time to grow. The crystal gardens must have started before you were sparked.” Mirage nodded. “So who in your tribe grew them. “

“The Guiding Light found the gardens they were not the architect.” Spoke Mirage. 

Hound is a lot more intrigue. “Were there data pads on the subject?”

Mirage nodded at Hound. “The old glyphs and Alpha Trion can read it. He told me once there was a great library in legendary place of Iacon.”

Hound frown at that statement. “That place is even more dangerous.” 

“You have been there?” ask Mirage canted his helm in curious to what Hound is saying.

“That is for another tale,Mirage, for another time.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “We need to head back it is getting dark.”

"Mirage, when we get back lets bath together." spoke Hound

The blue and white looks at Hound and smiles at the suggestion.


	8. New Frontiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound is truly the reluctant one when it comes to interfacing. Mirage, is not much in the ways of seduction there. Alchemy, Prowl, and Jazz discuss the true objective to Megatron's end game. The Knights of the Guiding Light are known to have ancient weapons before the reset. That rumor is true. Alchemy realizes that Megatron figures he might need Mirage and the best way to keep him safe is with the Autobots. 
> 
> So next chapter is going be more with Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion the counsel meeting.

Hound scrubs Mirage’s back after the exploration. The pools and that fed from the spring are public so many other mechs are there as well. Jazz and Prowl have a secluded pool near their tent but former tends to bath where he wants while later prefer privacy. Jazz tossing weapon casually at Mirage and he caught it with practiced ease. Hound is done with bathing and Jazz made motion to let Mirage soak a bit. The bathing pools are the most beautiful and can relax the most guarded mechs and femmes around. 

“The heat of the pools feel good.” Spoke Jazz 

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage in sigh. “You want to know something though.”

“Yeah for one thing how were captured.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage’s optics dimmed a bit. “I was in charge of the Crystal Towers of the Guiding Light, I am skilled and highly trained to fight. “

Jazz waves his hand to stop Hound from helping Mirage out of the pools. “You are not as good as Drift.”

“No.” spoke Mirage ex vent. “The night of the attack Megatron was masterful strategist.”

“Yeah he was.” Spoke Jazz “Tha crystal is fortress for any raiding party to impregnate it would had to have help.”

“There ways in that are not as secure.” Spoke Mirage evenly. “Motormaster and his cache were in charge of those less vital areas.”

“The sewers are two small for medium mechs to get through.” Spoke Hound massaging Mirage’s back. “Megatron, had contacts inside.”

“Motormaster favored sadistic pleasures over compassion.” Spoke Mirage touching his knee joint

“It was his cache tha betrayed you.” Spoke Jazz in a grim answer.

“He said I would be a gift to the Decepticons.” Spoke Mirage grimly trembling.

Hound remembers Mirage on the floor his knee joint damaged. The cache bound him in chains and Megatron paid no heed to bound Noble. The tyrant merely walks passed his troops until Hound demanded a reward. He never intended to make the Noble a captive but he could not leave him there to be tortured. Mirage was weak from his injuries and did struggle as Hound carried him back to his tribe. 

“So what is Megatron looking for?” ask Jazz curious

“My sire had many relics in our vaults but he did not inform me what they were.” Spoke Mirage “The swords are located outside of the Crystal Towers. I think Alpha Trion might know more than I.”

“I see.” Spoke Jazz dim visor. 

Mirage merely got up and walk out of the pools. Jazz merely looks at the theater in speculation. It makes sense that Motormaster betrayed his tribe but Megatron’s end game is not apparent to the Saboteur. Nor he trust his troops with Mirage in case he does still need the Noble. To many unanswered questions as Jazz heads to his tent. Prowl looks at him with his optic raised.

“Megatron, end game?” ask Prowl in thought

“I am good at getting information Prowl, but Mirage does not have it, though.” Answer Jazz in frustration

 

“Megatron, kept him alive for a purpose.” Spoke Prowl

“Prowler, Mirage, mention relics.” Spoke Jazz

Prowl looks at Jazz for briefest moment. “So we are tricked into guarding Mirage.”

“I don’t think Megatron wants Mirage per se.” spoke Alchemy

“What do you mean?” spoke Ironhide

“Ancients used CNA Locks.” Spoke Alchemy 

“That would require to breed Mirage.” Spoke Prowl in flat tone. “It is easier for Megatron to mold a sparkling to do his bidding.”

“You are saying that Megatron wants to steel a sparkling from our tribe.” Spoke Jazz in a shudder.

“Mirage, bio signature is on the locks.” Spoke Prowl “Would it be easier to just force him to unlock it.”

“Easier said than done.” Spoke Alchemy in cough. “The makers of the locks were aware that the person who it is keyed can be tortured. The problem Megatron is not aware of the second creation.”

“Drift?” ask Jazz

“The true heir.” Spoke Alchemy “Megatron just needed to keep tabs on Mirage and have him secure location.”

“He could be setting a trap for the knights.” Spoke Jazz

“It is a trap.” Prowl pauses for a moments “Alchemy are you playing us.” Sly grin came across old femme face. “It does bring up some interesting points. Megatron is still several steps ahead of us. Hovever, I believe the Raid was to keep us distracted from the his true objective. Whatever, that is Megatron did not need Mirage at that juncture.”

 

“So the treasure is a distraction.” Spoke Jazz

“Before the reset the treasure will be some value.” Spoke Alchemy “It depends on functionality of what is in the vaults.” 

“So Mirage doesn’t know.” Spoke Prowl

“The Guiding Light was secretive even to their own members.” Spoke Alchemy “Mirage, wasn’t considered Knight material so the tribes secrets were not passed to him.”

“But they had plenty of rumors.” Spoke Jazz in a frown

“True that.” Spoke Prowl 

“What kind of rumor that will interest, Megatron’s?” ask Alchemy

“The Guiding Light said to have access to weapons.” Spoke Jazz “Mirage, did say I should speak to Alpha Trion.”

“Alpha Trion, may know of such things.” Spoke Alchemy

“I hear a but coming.” Spoke Jazz in a grin

“It depends on how secretive the Knights are.” Spoke Prowl in a faint smile

Hound escorted Mirage to their tent. The two have yet to share the berth and much less interface as of yet. The tent is comfortable and not as cluttered when Mirage first arrived. The two mechs have their own pillows to rest on.

“I had a great time.” Spoke Mirage to break the ice.

“I am glad.” Spoke Hound nervously. “The others said you would enjoy it and I wasn’t sure.”

“Hound, you are true gentlemech.” Spoke Mirage touching Hound’s fore arm. 

Hound feels Mirage’s touch on his arm and smiles shyly at it. “I am just common mech, Mirage.”

“No, Hound you are not.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “I was sparked noble in this society but you are truly a noble spark and that is uncommon trait.”

“My thoughts about you are far from noble.” Spoke Hound in a smile at the compliment. “I find you very alluring and exotic, Mirage, so I am trying to woo you.”

Mirage canted his helm and studies the scout. “’Woo” me in to bonding our sparks together?”

“Silly isn’t it?” spoke Hound sheepishly

“I never said that, Hound.” Spoke Mirage dimming his optics. “Have you ever interface before?” 

Hound merely looks at Mirage and smiles a bit. “It is not uncommon to interface with cache brothers, even though it is frown upon. Yes, Mirage, I have interfaced before. You?”

Mirage looks down for a moment. “My cache brothers and sisters died before the interface protocols came online. I never had the opportunity to interface before.”

Hound looks at Mirage in surprise and smiles quite a bit. “Mirage, thank you for telling me this so I will try to make it special.” Places his hand over Mirages on his arm. “I am really glad you had a good time. “

“So there is no harm in discussing it.” Spoke Mirage 

“I may be taking things to slow.” Spoke Hound in a smile. “I just don’t want to add to your pain. You are special to me, Mirage.”

“Gentle spark, Hound.” Spoke Mirage leans next into Hound’s frame and snuggles up to him. “I would like to snuggle with you in the berth.”

Hound sets Mirage onto his lap and smiles at that. “If that is what you want Mirage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start new job shortly if all goes well. I may have to post every other week so there might be change to when I can post.


	9. Legend of the Fusion Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is about How Megatron's fusion cannon came into being. It plays heavily on the legend of the 13 Primes. In this story Megatron is after the Fusion cannon but does not have it. He knows where the cannon is located but not how to access it. He hoped that Mirage was able to access it and he allowed Hound to take him so he would be undamaged.

Mirage optics came online before the dawn light up the sky. It is hours before the first meal but the Mixers are early risers. Hound looks so peaceful in recharge and Mirage was reluctant to move from his berth. Hound’s optics slowly came online and he moves his arms from Mirage’s frame so the other can get up. 

“The first meal?” ask Hound 

“Yes.” Answered Mirage

“I will see in the a few hours.” Spoke Hound in a faint smile. “Have a nice day.”

Mirage enters the Mixer’s hut and set the crystal for heating on. Alchemy will arrive later and these tasks were hard on the old femme and for Mirage he did not mind doing them. Mirage heated some steep tea for him and Alchemy. Mirage is worried and he did not want to add to Hound’s concerns that Alchemy is arriving late. Mirage knew the routine and slowly starts to prep for the first meal and he is more halfway done when he sees Ratchet entering.

“Alchemy is resting now she won’t be up until midday meal.” Spoke Ratchet without preamble. “Can you handle it?”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage softly

“I will send Jazz to help you with the servings.” Spoke Ratchet in a huff.

“Ratchet, may I ask what is wrong?” ask Mirage looking very concerned 

“You may.” Spoke Ratchet “I may not answer.”

“Old age.” Spoke Ironhide entering the hut. “I send the Protectobots to assist you, Mirage.”

“I am going to my clinic now. “ spoke Ratchet in a grunt.

“Don’t worry about Ratchet.” Spoke Ironhide in less gruff tone. “He is just worried as well.” 

“Ya your doing a good job.” Spoke Jazz “Did your sire told ya about legendary weapons?”

“Weapons before the reset?” ask Mirage getting the mixing bowls out

“Yes them.” Answered Jazz

“My sire showed me ones that did not work.” Spoke Mirage in a frown. “I heard counsel members spoke of some that still work.”

“Alpha Trion, would he know of these weapons.” Spoke Jazz visor glinting.

“Hmm yes.” Spoke Mirage as he began mixing. “He was there when they talked about it.”

“The locks?” ask Jazz

“They are coded locks with a key symbol.” Answered Mirage smiles faintly.

“Ancient locks.” Spoke Ironhide “It uses seals as the key.”

“Ya heard of them Ironhide.” Spoke Jazz pique his curiousity

“Stories had it that just before the Reset that a powerful weapon was created.” Spoke Ironhide “This weapon can merge with the frame and harness the energy of star core. “

“I thought the weapons cease working.” Spoke Jazz startled

“Weapons like guns or things that cannot merge with the frame.” Spoke Ironhide “However, if smith can make a new weapon it will work now.”

“Why was the weapon created?” ask Mirage 

“The time our people were warriors and value conflict over nothing else.” Spoke Ironhide “Galvatron, led a group of Cybertronians to conquer the stars. “

Jazz excused himself from the first meal and proceeded to find Alpha Trion teaching the sparklings about the history and science of the people. Alpha Trion stroke his long beard and looks at Jazz in thought before he said anything. 

“I know what Megatron was after.” Spoke Alpha Trion 

“Primus sent you to watch over the Guiding Light.” Spoke Jazz as his visor glinted

“Not quite young one.” Answer Alpha Trion “I was sent to watch over the weapon that Megatron’s seeks.” Puts up a data pad. “I existed before the Reset and in the time of Primes. A true Prime is immortal and live beyond the ordinary means of mechs and femmes. It is a blessing and curse. Optimus Prime is a true one and he will learn what it means to be a Prime before the song is over.”

“The myth that only a Prime can kill another Prime is true.” Spoke Jazz

“That it is.” Spoke Alpha Trion

Jazz leans back on the seat that a student was using. “The story about a weapon being forged and to protect the universe Primus allowed the Reset.”

“The weapon can be used a particular spark that aligns itself with the weapon being forged.” Spoke Alpha Trion.

“Ironhide said the weapon was created by the seduction of Solas Prime by Megatronus.” Spoke Jazz 

“Once the weapon was created the death of Solas Prime was assured.” Spoke Alpha Trion “Onyx and Megatronus killed her so she would not be able to unmake the weapon. Jazz, I have few memories of that time and even to me it seems more legend than history. The Primes of that time realized the weapon intent and to protect the Universe they combined their energies to cause the Reset.”

“So Mirage is spared because he is the key to open the vault.” Spoke Optimus Prime grimly

“Megatron believes it to be the case but it is not.” Spoke Alpha Trion

“The weapon has a name?” ask Jazz

“Yes it does and I heard from the song of Primus himself.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “The weapon is called the Fusion Cannon.”

Alpha Trion nodded at Optimus Prime’s word then speaks. “Megatron needs a Prime to unlock it from it resting place. “

“I don’t understand why it wasn’t destroyed.” Spoke Jazz

“Items that a Prime creates are not easily destroyed.” Spoke Alpha Trion softly. “The energy to create the relics like the Vector Sigma, Omega Lock, and the Seals of the great cities come from Primus himself. Solas was able to channel the energy to her creation and that was her special ability. I created a archive and even though hidden only I can destroy it. The same goes with the Fusion Cannon.”

“Is there other Primes on Cybertron.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“A true Prime can unlock the box.” Spoke Alpha Trion evenly. “I had many sparklings in my line and none of them are shown the signs of a “true” Prime. Outside of you, I had seen one other member to be a true that is young Hot Rod.”

“Can he open the box?” ask Jazz 

“That I do not know.” Answer Alpha Trion. “The box was created by the Prime and those who are gifted to hear the song of Primus can open it. Hot Rod, had shown signs of hearing melody not the lyrics of that song. I do not know how much one has to hear to open it. “

“Because no one since the Reset had the ability to open it.” Spoke Optimus Prime.

“I was under the impression that bucket head did not believe the stories.” Spoke Jazz evenly

“Megatron believes what he wants.” Spoke Optimus Prime in an even tone. “Help me, Alpha Trion.”


	10. Mixer Hut

Groove watches as Mirage gets the meal ready. It was a lot of work and the noble seems to be involved with the whole process. Hot Spot volunteered the Cache to help out Mirage and it was met with groans and complaints either from Streetwise or himself. Blades manage to take off being flyer or more to the point the only flyer in the tribe was allow to scouting with Hound and his cache. First Aid jump at the chance to make the medical energon for the clinic and helped Mirage getting it ready.

“Groove, you seem distracted.” Spoke Mirage in amusement

Groove looks around the room and notices the bowls scattered and Streetwise is tending to the Hearth. “I never knew what went into this.”

Mirage nods wearily and starting to come over. “You need to reduce the heat or the fuel will be ruined.”

Groove take out some the heated crystal and the energon quit bubbling. “I never knew it could do that.”

Mirage nodded briefly. “It needs to simmer for a while and morning rations are done that is for the midday. Hotspot and I will deliver the rations to mechs who could reach the fueling areal.”

“What about me?” ask Groove curious

“Well the groups that are scouting also need delivery. Normally I do that as well.” Spoke Mirage an even tone. “I need someone fast in alt mode. Usually I go with who is available. In this case you need to meet with Jazz to do the deliveries.”

“I am stuck here?” ask Streetwise

“Well you and First Aid will watch the pots to make sure they do not boil over.” Spoke Mirage “Also make sure a certain youngling does not step foot in here.”

“Hot Rod.” Spoke Streetwise

Hotspot had not much contact with Mirage before they were captured and like most of his old tribe he also shunned the noble. Many spread rumors about Mirage and some called jynx behind his back. Dai Atlas admitted Mirage was not knight material and that lessen his standing even more than before. So eventually Mirage hang out in the kitchens and started working there. It was a role that is vital and not much prestige and the knights tended to be more basic and less culinary extravagant. Mirage was viewed as a coward by him. During the raid he was anything but and stayed behind to make sure the ones who can escaped did so. All his cache decided like Mirage to ensure others safety. So Hotspot views shifted on Mirage and not the noble seem to warm up to him. First Aid told him that Mirage is no coward and vastly misunderstood. It will take a long time for Mirage to show his wit and humor. 

“I do regret that you have to carry the majority.” Spoke Mirage

Hotspot frown for a moment. “It is all right. I know your worried about Alchemy. “ Mirage mask went up when he is in pain. Hotspot seen it before on mechs when they choose to hide their pain for the tribe. “Is Hound treating you well?”

“You do not have to be concerned about me.” Spoke Mirage in a small voice

Hotspot vented in thought this is not going well. Mirage is emotionally shutting down and he basically did that before. His own creators shielded Hotspot from Mirage and it was if the Tribe blamed Mirage for the lost of the Cache. If he wasn’t the leader’s creation, Hotspot spark quake, Mirage may had been cast out of the tribe. “Actually my cache is protecting strong protocols so we help those in need. I must admit I failed that protocol because you needed help and were shunned. I do ask for forgiveness.”

Mirage looks at Hot Spot studiously and remain expressionless. “Thank you Hotspot. As for Hound he treats me very well, considering the circumstance is.”

 

Hotspot merely nodded and looks at the elder mech. “You have feelings for him.”

“We are supposed to have….” Spoke Mirage then he clamped down. “I do have feelings for Hound.”

“Hound is crazy about you.” Spoke HotSoot remembering the time when the green scout peppered the team about Mirage. “I doubt he wants to leave you once he sired a sparkling on you, Mirage.”

“He did mention of wooing me.” Spoke Mirage in ex vent. “He makes me feel so attractive and all.”

Hotspot looks at the tent realize that Mirage head towards Ironhide and Ratchet place. Alchemy shared the tent with them and Mirage thought of bringing the fuel to them. “First Aid is right about you.”

Mirage ring the chimes to let them know they are here. “First Aid is very perceptive about people.”

Ratchet came to the curtain and smile at the two. “It was wise of you to bring the fuel rations. She is doing much better but it is taking much longer each bout for her to recover.”

“Surely you and Aid can cure this.” Spoke HotSpot

Mirage hangs his head sadly. “There is no cure for old age.”

Ratchet smiles a bit. “We can make a person comfortable but there are limits even before the Reset happened to deal with old age.” Takes the package from Mirage. “You are making the rounds to Optimus Prime and Prowl as well. Skipping mealtimes like that. Don’t look so shock I have my methods finding out what the two aft head lugnuts are doing to ignore their own frames. So has First Aid finish the medical rations?”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage in relief

Hotspot merely nodded as well. “I am slated to work with Inferno for the rest of the day. Streetwise is working with Prowl and Red Alert.”

“Yes I know.” Spoke Ratchet gruffly. “I have to deal with Optimus Prime and taking young ones out for metal hunting trip. Ironhide, is looking for some of your cache to do so.”

“The duties you ask to do are tribe members.” Spoke HotSpot 

“The Autobots are not process of taking captives but you have a point.” Snorted Ratchet in annoyance. “If was me, I would state that lot of you are part of the tribe. “

Hotspot merely folded his arms and looks at the medic. “Although, the Autobots are treating us very well does not change the fact that we have no official status what so ever in this tribe.”

Mirage frowns deepen and looks at the two for a moment. “It will help if we are invited to the Autobot meetings.”

Ratchet optics dimmed for a moment and frown a great deal. “Mirage, I can see if we can have the lot of you go to the next meeting. Some in the tribe are not seeing you as equals and showing up out of the blue is counterproductive. I agree with your concerns. “

Hotspot grumbled and yielded the argument and he see the logic to Ratchet’s point. “I would suggest someone from the medical team accompany to get the supplies.”

“I was short staffed before.” Snorted Ratchet. “First Aid will go with you. Hotspot you surmised correctly that the scouts will not know what to look for.”

“Are going take Hound out>” asked Mirage

“Nah, I will have Beachcomber and Trailbreaker to go with you.” Spoke Ratchet in faint smile. “Hotspot tell Inferon to clean the Mixer hut. I want Mirage to spend some time with Alchemy for a bit.”

“Thank you Hotspot for the conversation.” Spoke Mirage as he enter the tent.


	11. Hound

Hound searched and found Ratchet at the clinic building that he normally works in. It was kind of question he would not normally ask Sunstreaker or Sideswipe since he already knew their response. “There is an actual virgin.” “Wow I didn’t know those existed anymore.” The debate which one would say which line is moot. As cache brothers go the twins were most promiscuous of all. Hound never went as far they with romantic partners. He is not new to interfacing and had been doing it with Trailbreaker and Beachcomber regular. The later found someone where he decided he wanted to be more exclusive as for the former well it is complicated. Bonding relationships. Hound stop for a moment and thought a bit. 

“Hound is there something a matter?” ask Ratchet

“I have a problem.” Spoke Hound

Ratchet gave a cursory scan over Hound. “Everything is normal.”

“Interface kind.” Spoke Hound 

Ratchet frown further and looks at the green scout. “You are rather young for not having your spike not being able to erect.”

Hound gave a horrified look. “It is isn’t that at all. Mirage, is a virgin.”

Ratchet looks at him perplexed. “You find Mirage rather attractive.”

“Yes.” Nodded Hound quickly

Ratchet looks at Hound exasperated. “I don’t see the problem. “

Hound vented quite a bit. “He has his seals.”

Ratchet raise his optic ridge. “I am not a fan of guessing games Hound. You are afraid of hurting, Mirage, during interfacing.”

“Yes.” Spoke Hound in a gulp

“Why did you come to me?” ask Ratchet rhetorically

“Because you’re a medic and can give me advice.” Answered Hound

Ratchet sighed when his question was answered. “Hound, there is no special way to interface a virgin that would spare them pain of the first time. You just need to make sure, Mirage, lubricated and to achieve that bring him to an overload.”

Hound frowns quite a bit. “Anything else?”

“Did you ask your cache mates?” ask Ratchet

“No.” spoke Hound empathetic 

“Smart move on your part.” Spoke Ratchet “The best way is too give Mirage a massage and learn his frame. It is not the same say Trailbreaker or Beachcomber.”

Hound has the decency to blush at Ratchet statement. “Mirage is a racer type.”

“Yeah there sensors are far more complex than say an all terrain vehicle like yourself.” Spoke Ratchet in amused tone. “The sensors are there to gage wind speeds and shift air currents. It is built for speed not much protection. Areas to touch are the spoilers.”

Hound gave his farewells and darted off. Ironhide came out from the other room and smile a bit. “He really has strong feelings for Mirage.”

“That is for sure.” Spoke Ratchet “Hound is more into relationships than a one night stand.”

“He wouldn’t be Hound if he didn’t.” responded Ironhide. “I know that look Ratch. Mirage, is a good kid. He may be elite class but he didn’t have it easy.”

Ratchet frown a bit. “It is his alt mode the tribe wants. It is no guarantee that we will get a racer from this pairing. The tribe need a speedster.”

“Miraga is fast but he is no speedster.” Spoke Ironhide “He does have a special ability.”

“Hmph.” Snorted Ratchet “Does Optimus Prime know this.”

“Actually I don’t think he does.” Spoke Ironhide in a smile. “Mirage, special ability is rendering himself invisible which play with light I believe.”

“It similar in nature to Hound’s ability so the pairing may yield sparkling with that ability.” Spoke Ratchet. “How did you learn of this?”

“Groove spoke of it during training.” Answered Ironhide “Streetwise did confirm it. “ 

“The Protectobot Cache is younger than Mirage.” Spoke Ratchet. 

“Aye they are.” Nodded Ironhide folding his servos. “I am not going mention to the counsel just yet. “

“Hound ability to sniff him out might be neutralize that gift.” Spoke Ratchet “I am guessing it takes a lot energy to maintain it over prolong periods.”

“I agree.” Spoke Ironhide “in battle it is no use unless hit or run situation.”

“It would explain the readings I got from him.” Spoke Ratchet. “They were quite low on fuel.”

“Has he recover?” ask Ironhide

“They were depleted.” Spoke Ratchet “That aft never told me what cause the depletion and it is blessing that Hound is waiting so long. Mirage is recovering but he is at not at full capacity.” 

“The tribe was not all there.” Spoke Ironhide

“Mirage helped them escape and provided a distraction.” Spoke Ratchet. “I am going have inform Prowl of this.”

Ironhide frown a bit. “The truth Ratchet he is more an asset here than with his own tribe. “

“Ironhide.” Spoke Ratchet “Mirage, is healing here.”

First Aid listens quietly to conversation and his visor dimmed quite a bit. “Is Mirage in trouble?’

“First Aid.” Spoke Ratchet “No he is not in trouble.”

“First Aid, Mirage use his ability to help his fellow tribemates escaped?” ask Ironhide

First Aid trembled quite a bit. “Yes. We opted to stay behind and put a meager defense.” He walks to the elder mechs. “I never seen him happier being here. Dai Atlas trained him to be operative of the Knights.”

“You mean assassin?” ask Ironhide

“No eyes and audios.” Spoke First Aid. “Assassins are frowned upon in the tribe.”

“That makes sense with the knight code.” Spoke Ratchet

“Not all of us are meant to be Knights.” Spoke First Aid “Are you are going speak on our behalf?”

Ratchet merely look at First Aid in surprise. “First Aid that is first time you ever ask about something.”

“Well I ask medical things.” Spoke First Aid

“Not the same thing.” Spoke Ratchet briskly waves his hand. “The answer is yes. This is all nonsense. “

“Mirage has yet to use his sigma ability though.” Spoke First Aid

Ratchet pauses and frowns a bit. “It might be time for a checkup, Aid. Given his energy levels it might be some time before he can use it. “ 

“At least he is not whining about it.” Spoke Ironhide gruffly

“Hmmph.” Snorted Ratchet. “The reserves will have to be rebuild before the kindling. Once Mirage’s sigma ability are kicked in the kindling will occur. I need to examine him to see how they are progressing. Aid, tell Mirage come here at his earliest convenience. Meaning that if he doesn’t come here I will drag him by the audio.”

“You wouldn’t do that?” spoke First Aid aghast

“Yea he would just ask Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.” Snorted Ironhide folding his arms.


	12. Medic Fury

Mirage watches Hound enter the tent they shared he can tell something is bothering the green mech. The tent is now mostly organized and Hound still brings items home from the scouting trips and most of the times Mirage own duties interfere with going with him. Mirage looks down at the failed attempt at the basic cleanser it is still unscented but the consistency is all wrong to much liquid and so it will not clean effectively. It was his first attempt next cycle Alchemy will added to concoction is too thick. Having on the heat and is art form and it will take multiple tries. Mirage studies the pot at a table while Hound finally comes up to him.

“Rough day.” Spoke Hound noting the cleanser.

“It is a learning experience.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile.

“So what is bothering you?” both spoke at once

“Mirage, everything about this is wrong.” Spoke Hound “I want to interface you.”

Mirage optic ridge went up in surprise. “I thought you did not find me all that attractive.”

“You are kidding me.” Spoke Hound “The problem is I don’t want to hurt you further.”

A chime went off. Hound walks over to the flap and allow First Aid in. 

“Ratchet will like to see you Mirage.” Spoke First Aid

“In regards to what?” ask Mirage

“Your sigma ability going invisible.” Answer First Aid

Mirage looks down for a long moment and then at the Medic. “It has not been working for some time.”

First Aid crosses his arms and gives an annoyed look that is ruined by his gentle nature. “Ratchet is twice decent medic than I am now and he is right that you need to go see him.”

“You know First Aid that look works well for Ratchet…” spoke Mirage in amused tone. “because he is not above enforcing his wish with wrench or getting someone to do his dirty work.”

Hound looks a bit concerned. “Is there something a matter?” 

“Hound and I were having a moment.” Spoke Mirage 

“Well…” spoke First Aid “If you want that moment to continue you will go see Ratchet.” Looks at Hound in speculative manner then at Mirage. “Hound would like to come as well.”

Hound looks confused and then concerned. “Is there something a matter with Mirage?”

First Aid gives a thoughtful glance. “I am pretty sure it has nothing to do with your earlier visit. Ratchet, is not fond mechs and femmes keeping secrets from him that has to do with your fuel and energy consumption.”

Hound looks at Mirage even more worried. “I think I rather have Ratchet sort this out.”

Several Minutes later

Mirage sat on a old berth as Ratchet ran a scanner on him. The makeshift clinic of old tech was more advance than anything Mirage ever seen before. Hound practically hovered in worry with Ratchet continues the scans. First Aid decides to become scarce as soon as they hit the clinic. 

Ratchet looks over the scan and frowns quite a bit. “Mirage I am going advise that you increase your fuel octane levels to that of speedster to decrease the self heal fuel consumption. It will be some time before your electro-disruption ability kicks in. “

“His what?” ask Hound

“Sigma ability is visual one like your holographic one.” Spoke Ratchet sourly. “I wouldn’t say anything to my captors but it does explain why his fuel consumption is high though.”

“So you do understand…” spoke Mirage and then he stops as he sees Ratchet expression.

“I said it was a logical course of action does not mean it is right one.” Spoke Ratchet “Any how I will add you to the list of mechs and femmes how tend to disappear when they have their hard working medic to keep them tip top shape to hunt them down.” Turn away to put the scanner away. 

Mirage look stunned at Ratchet for a moment and stop himself from stating Ratchet's bedside manner might be the cause. “You actually have a list.”

Hound even wince at that statement. “Mirage, not the best statement here.”

“Of course I have a list of the afts who try to get out of the regular maintenance schedule.” Spoke Ratchet as he whirl around faster than one would think with his frame type. Glowering at Mirage in stern glare as the patient lean back. “Optimus Prime he tends to put off his medical exam when he goes in to Battle. Prowl, he over works himself to point of falling apart and his bondmate is no better. Jazz, that glitchhead and afthead over indulges and parties like no tomorrow and does his secret missions. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a thorn in my side with their stupidity and lack of commonsense in their processor, Wheeljack for blowing himself up with inventions. Now you for overusing your sigma ability. Any questions?”

“Who is WheelJack?” ask Mirage

Ratchet looks hard at Mirage for a long moment. “Any questions?”

:None.” Spoke Mirage weakly

Hound immediately grab Mirage’s hand and dash out of the clinic. “Don’t worry Mirage, Ratchet will calm down eventually.”

Mirage frown and thought better at the next statement. “I do have tendency to speak first than think it out.”

“Yeah no one can be scarier than angry Ratchet.” Spoke Jazz in a lazy grin

“How much did you hear?” ask Hound

“Ratchet tends to lecture mechs and femmes about maintenance and prolonging longevity.” Spoke Jazz in a knowing smirk. “I guess he skipped that part of lecture. I know the normal tirade lecture but not the details of it. Most mechs and femmes prefer to avoiding going the Medics Clinic.”

“Here I thought it was his berthside manner.” Spoke Mirage haughtily

Jazz visor lit up in amusement. “Just be glad you did not say that in front of Ratchet.”

Hound even smiles at that. “If he did I would lecturing on Mirage on longevity or pissing off a medic is not wise.”

Jazz merely laughs for a moment. “You have a sharp glossa , Mirage, I give you that. Anyway Ratchet’s bark is worse than his bite. He usually goes off when there is medical issue or with holding the data. So what the medical battle ax prescribe to yah.”

“A speedster additive for extra octane.” Spoke Mirage

“Interesting usually higher octane means to slow down the consumption of fuel.” Spoke Jazz “Or the self heal nanites are working overtime. Either way Ratchet shooed you out of the clinic so he is not to worried about it.:

Mirage canted his helm at Jazz. “I am guessing you’re the type that likes guessing games.”

“People tell ruins the fun.” Nodded Jazz in a cheerful grin

“I am not fun the cloak and dagger bit.” Spoke Hound. 

“It is not for everyone.” Smiled Jazz “Little Nightbeat just loves it with all his spark.”

“Is Nightbeat yours?” ask Mirage curiously

“Hardly.” Smiles Jazz “Primus blessed me once with Bluestreak, but Nightbeat belongs to Downbeat and NightShadow.” Looks at the two for moment. “Is this secret dangerous?”

“No.” spoke Mirage in an even tone

“Now don’t tell!” spoke Jazz in a smile. “As long as doesn’t affect the tribe in negative way I want the fun of figuring it out. So Ratchet knows and Ironhide and the both of them are not really concerned about it enough to bring to the Council attention.”

“You are incorrigible.” Spoke Mirage in a sigh. “Fine you have to figure out on your own.”

“Jazz does get carried away.” Spoke Hound in a faint smile. “You don’t seem mind this at all.”

“Oddly no.” spoke Mirage as he being lead back to Hound tent.


	13. Enter Trailbreaker

Mirage leans into Hound’s frame and begins to kiss him as they reach the tent. Hound leads the racer to pile of pillows and slowly his hands begin to explore the frame of the blue and white mech. Scout finds his partner to be quite willing and marvel how the metal is quite different in composition to his. Ratchet mention the spoiler, Hound recalls, his hands touch idly and gentle caress. Mirage moans in pleasure at the touch, Hound could smell the arousal in Mirage and pulls away.

Mirage whisper his name in confusion as the green scout gets up. “What is wrong?”

“I am going see Ratchet.” Spoke Hound as he exit the tent.

Mirage slams his fist into the ground and noted the charge in him. Soon as the Hound left a black mech came in. Mirage recalled that this mech is name Trailbreaker and he gave sympathetic look and shook his head. 

“Ah Hound.” Spoke Trailbreaker sitting next to Mirage noticing the arousal on the blue and white mech.

“I am willing.” Spoke Mirage

Trailbreaker merely smiles at Mirage. “Hound is a gentle spirit but he is not one for virgins.”

“Pardon/” spoke Mirage optic ridge went up. “Are you lovers.”

Trailbreaker paused for a moment and decided to admit to that fact. “This is not how I wished you find out. Hound must likes you a lot and I do mean that to get up a courage to try to interface you.”

“I don’t think he can interface a person unless he likes them.” Spoke Mirage in dim optics

Trailbreaker looks around the tent and notice how clean and neat it is. “He can be aft head sometimes but Hound really does like you. It would had been easier to pass to someone else but he decided to keep you. Mirage, what do you want to do with the charge.”

Mirage looks at Traibreaker speculative. “You want to have a sparkling with Hound.”

Trailbreaker resisting temptation to touch Mirage right now since the chare is there. “You are perceptive one. I would love to have sparkling with Hound, I know Hound well enough to know he wants you with us.”

“Is that what you want as well?” ask Mirage sitting up.

Trailbreaker and Hound both discuss having a third and more than discuss they had other mechs over before Mirage came. Trailbreaker never had a chance to interact with Mirage before but he decided to help out Hound in this. “I can not honestly answer that right with your pheronomes like this.” Mirage merely nodded at the statement. “I would ask the same of you but at another time. Will you allow me to interface you?’

“What about Hound?” ask Mirage nervously

“A sparkling ignition needs more than an interface, Mirage.” Spoke Trailbreaker intaking the other mech scent. “A spark merge and interfacing. Hound, is too nervous about virgins and he wasn’t my first but I was his..”

Mirage optics dimmed quite a bit. “I would like that.”

“The first time is always painful.” Smile Trailbreaker as his hands skimming Mirage’s plating. “You will interface with Hound eventually.”

“You love him and I feel like that taking him away from you.” Spoke Mirage sadly

Trailbreaker kisses Mirage slowly on his lips. “You are not we did not know how you will react to this situation.” 

Mirage feels Trailbreaker gently carressiong his plating and his legs spread further apart. Trailbreaker is very attentive and he has no intention of hurting him. Mirage gave Trailbreaker a dazzling smile as he shifted his frame to allow other more access. Trailbreaker hands slowly move with the seams of transformations and gently Mirage feel waves of pleasure. Mirage moans in pleasure as Trailbreaker hands finally wonder to the sensitive joint and arches up.

Triailbreaker smiles as Mirage arches up in pleasure. “Relax, Mirage more to come.”

Mirage detect husky tone in Trailbreaker and the desire in the others optics. Trailbreaker’s hand one of them is gently stroking the interface panel. The heat is building there and Mirage has barely time to process it and when hears a click. The wetness is embarrassing and Mirage tense up at the moment. Mirage relax a bit as his vents cycle up and trying to cool himself. “Trailbreaker…….ah…..” A black finger slip inside him as it begin stroke his valve. “Wetness….”

“Easy there, Mirage.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a smile. “You need to be lubricated.” Trailbreaker finger reach the seal it is still stiff. Mirage relaxes again as he moans at the caress of Trailbreaker. “Don’t worry about the mess.”

Mirage hands began explore Trailbreaker frame as he hears another click. “Trailbreaker….”

Trailbreaker guides to Mirage’s hand to his spike and moans in a smile. “It hard for you.”

Mirage optics flicker for a moment and at the feel of the hard spike. “You find me desirable.”

“Very.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a husky tone.

Mirage optics darkens a lot. “You find me beautiful.”

Trailbreaker merely grins at that statement. “I just need to stretch a bit.”

“Trailbreaker.” Spoke Mirage in vent of pleasure as he feels more fingers. “I trust you.”

Trailbreaker moves his hand away from spike to Mirage’s chin and kisses him deeply. The black strategist moves his hand from the valve and begins stroke the frame. “A bit nervous, Mirage?”

“Is that normal?” ask Mirage

Trailbreaker merely grins at the blue and white mech. “It is not silly, Mirage, but perfectly normal. I am enjoying myself as well.” Kiss the lips again. “You are over thinking this and let the sensations come.” Trailbreaker’s spike slip into valve and Mirage’s smile grew as he begin to fill up. “This may sting little but pure rapture afterwards.”

Mirage cries out as the spike pierces his seal. Moan of pleasure as Trailbreaker slowly fills him up in a slow rhythmic pulses Mirage begin to kiss Trailbreeke gently in response of the spike the larger mech moan as he went deeper and deeper. Mirage climaxing as send offline due to his first overload and the transfluid fill his valve. Trailbreaker smiles as the racer snuggles close to him.

“How was Ratchet?” ask the black mech as Hound entered the tent.

“Irritated.” Spoke Hound as move to the pillows 

“He is just resting for the moment.” Spoke Trailbreaker.

“You told him about us?” ask Hound in a frown.

“Yes.” Answered Trailbreaker shifting Mirage so Hound can lay on the pillows.

The green mech lay the other side of Mirage and noted Trailbreaker. “We never did this.”

“We took turns but never shared.” Nodded Trailbreaker in a faint smile at the Green mech. “I want Mirage to remain with us.”


	14. Threesome New Beginnings

Hound watches as Mirage clean his frame. The green mech vented and look at the pools and the crystal round the edges. It is beautiful and relaxing also somewhat romantic and many couples try to interface here and Optimus Prime had to ban the practice. Hound could see why and watching Mirage bathe could make a mech hard. Hound could smell that Mirage interfaced with Trailbreaker and the green mech is relieved. It was odd reaction.

Hound merely vented again. “Mirage, I suppose I owe an explanation.”

The blue and white looks up at Hound merely nod at the scout. “I suppose you have your reasons.”

Hound notices crisp and cool tones of the former noble and his disapproval. “Fair point but none of it has to do with you. I had interface before but my first time was not the greatest experience and I wished to spare you that.”

Mirage gets up slowly and walks over to Hound. “Tell me what happen?”

Hound merely nods as he holds his hand out and Mirage did not take the hand. So Hound gestures for Mirage to follows him to secluded grove. “I feel for a mech and at the time he was on my processor and he was not experience either. My first time hurt a lot and I came to care about Teebs and I could not interface him for the longest time and I wanted to but to me at that time interface meant pain. I thought I was over it and then I met you so I freaked out.”

“That is putting it mildly.” Spoke Mirage stiffly “What happened to this mech?”

Hound looks at Mirage for a moment. “He was killed during a hunting accident.”

“So it was not rape?” ask Mirage

Hound looks at Mirage firmly. “I consented, Mirage. I was drunk and thought I knew everything. Cruise, that was his name and I was thrilled at his attention. It turned out he wanted to have my frame and it wasn’t gentle nor I was ready for his spike.”

“Is that the reason you froze.” Spoke Mirage 

Hound looks ashamed. “I wanted to spare you the pain and I only I caused it.”

Mirage optics dimmed a lot for the most part and he vented. “I thought you did not like me.”

Hound merely smiles at Mirage. “Outside of Teebs you send my spark in wild spirals and drive me out my processor, Mirage.” Mirage gives a confused look. “I like you a lot and I care a great deal.”

Mirage smiles finally reach his optics as he looks at Hound for the first time and hears the chime. “I have to get to work.” Turns to looks at Hound with a soft gaze. "Hound I love you and thank you for an explanation.

Mirage walks quickly as etiquette allows as he walks to the mixing hut. Alchemy is there getting the bowls out as the elder smiles at Mirage opens the door. Mirage smiles brightly at the elder and quite fondly.

“How is Hound is doing?” ask Alchemy strong vibrant voice

“I think he is confused.” Answer Mirage “I am glad to see you are here.”

Alchemy merely stops for a moment and smiles at the racer for a moment. “I am glad to be here as well.” She pause for a moment. “It is taking longer and longer for me to regain my energy.”

“Can Ratchet fix it?” ask Mirage in haste

Alchemy takes down some manganese crystals from the shelf and shook her helm. “Ratchet, he is genius as medic but even he cannot cure this. My frame is failing that is due to age and I doubt Ratchet can cure that.”

Mirage, optics dimmed as he remember the mech that was Dai Atlus carrier said the same thing to him and few cycle of seasons the mech’s spark became one with Primus. “It does not make it easier to hear that, Alchemy.”

“Aye that is what Ironhide said as well.” Smile the old femme

Mirage merely nods and wishes the grouchiness return to the old femme. “Alchemy, what do you know about Trailbreaker, I thought he is Hound’s cache brother.”

Alchemy paused for a moment and looks at the younger mech. “Trailbreaker, is both Hound’s lover and cache brother. Youngling fell in love with a warrior name Cruise. Hound told you about him?” Mirage nodded. “Cruise was sensationalist meaning he lived for feelings of the burst of energy being pushed to the edge. By the time Hound got his adult upgrades, Cruise had many lovers and he is not gentle. “

“So why is it tolerated?” ask Mirage

“Mirage, Hound was hurt bad because of his infatuation with Cruise.” Spoke Alchemy looking at Mirage in suspicion “What is your real feelings on this?”

“I like Trailbreaker and find him to be very gentle.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I guess I am angry with Hound for leaving me with that charge, my processor understands but my spark does not.”

“A trinary bonding is not unheard of Mirage.” Spoke Alchemy “Are you jealous of Trailbreaker.”

“It is petty.” Spoke Mirage lifting his helm up for a moment. “I guess I wanted to be the one to heal Hound. I was furious about Cruiser.”

“Now you understand why it is tolerated.” Spoke Alchemy in smile at the younger mech. “Hound was very scared of you and truthfully he does not want to go your separate ways when you get sparked.”

“You think I am crazy about Hound.” Spoke Mirage

Alchemy merely chuckles and begins to mix the energon. “Mirage, you care a great deal about Hound or you wouldn’t be so jealous.”

Mirage optics frown a bit. “Alchemy, are you tired.”

“Aye.” Spoke Alchemy in a vent. “Now mix your stuff and don’t give me that cyber puppy look.” Mirage sets on his task to mix his energon. “I am still have spark enough to mix my share of the fuel for the tribe. “ Huff came from her vents. “I am not going fall apart like some flower.”

Mirage picks up the pace and begins to mix. Trailbreaker enters the tent and notices Mirage is there for the first time. 

“Grandcarrier?” ask the black mech looking reproachful

“Trailbreaker.” Spoke Alchemy stiffly

“Ratchet and Ironhide wishes you to return to the tent.” Spoke Trailbreaker his optics went wide when he notice Mirage for the first time.

“Balderdash.”spoke Alchemy “Both of them will know better to come here.”

“You are Alchemy’s grand creation?” asked Mirage curious

“Mirage, what are doing here?” ask Trailbreaker taking a seat.

“Trailbreaker, do you think Mirage pines for either you or Hound return to the tent.” Spoke Alchemy in derisive snort. “I am training, Mirage, to take over when I return to the song.”

Trailbreaker merely smiles in relief that Alchemy has someone there with her. “I guess my Grand Carrier is feeling much better. How are you feeling, Mirage?”

The blue and white mech pours a glass of Energon and gives it to Trailbreaker. “Honestly, confused. Trailbreaker, will you grant me the privileged of getting to know you better?”

“You want to know me.” Spoke the black mech in gentle grin. “Not just, Hound. I would honor, Mirage.”


End file.
